1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for enhancing a video presentation of an object such that the object can be displayed even if it is not visible to a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of the size and speed of some objects and the distance of the television camera from the playing field, some objects at a sporting event are hard to see on a television screen. One example of an object at a sporting event is the game object, which is defined as the article or thing which is the focus of the game, for example, a hockey puck, baseball, football, soccer ball, shotput, basketball, tennis ball, etc. To compensate for objects that are hard to see on television, broadcasters will use zoom lenses. However, the limited field of view of a zoomed camera prevents the object from being viewed in relation to the playing field and prevents the viewer from seeing other objects that are part of the sporting event. Additionally, even with zoom lenses some objects remain difficult to see on television.
For example, television viewing of a hockey game is hampered by poor visibility and distortion of the hockey puck. The puck is small, and is passed, shot and deflected at high speeds. A standard hockey puck is three inches in diameter and one inch high. A television viewer sees only a limited portion of the ice and the scene being viewed changes rapidly as the camera moves to follow the action. In order to be able to view all areas of the hockey rink, cameras must be located far from the playing surface. Thus, on a standard television screen a hockey puck tends to appear as a small dot or a smear, and sometimes the puck is not perceptible by a viewer. As a result, it is difficult to follow the puck from player to player, and it is especially difficult to follow the puck as it is shot toward the goal. For most viewers, recognizing that a goal has been scored probably comes after the fact when a signal light is turned on or the announcer informs the viewer that a goal has been scored. Because viewers cannot follow the puck, they do not sustain interest in the game. Although hockey is a popular sport, telecasts of hockey games would have wider appeal and be more fully enjoyed if the movement of the puck could be more closely followed.
In golf and baseball it is hard to see the ball when the ball is hit in the air for a long distance (e.g. a home run in baseball or a tee shot in golf). To compensate, cameras will zoom in on the baseball or golf ball which allows the viewers to see the ball against the sky. Such a view of the ball does not give the viewer a true perspective of the ball's path. That is, the viewer cannot determine how far the ball was hit or where the ball is in the relation to the playing field. At times a viewer of a baseball game cannot distinguish between a home run and a routine fly ball. One way to show a baseball or a golf ball in relation to the playing field is to zoom out and show the entire baseball field or golf course. However, such a zoom-out will make the ball difficult or impossible to see. Other sporting events present similar visibility problems.
Another problem with televising sporting events (or other live events) is that there are times when an object of interest is visible to people at the event but not visible to a camera. For example, it is common for a hockey puck to be on the ice next to the boards surrounding the ice. If a camera is located behind the boards, as they usually are, then the boards will block the camera's view of the puck and a television viewer will not be able to see the puck. Other sporting events (and other live events) present similar visibility problems.
Thus, there is a need for enhancing the television presentation of objects at a sporting event such that an object can be displayed even if it is not visible to a camera.